


Meeting Mrs. O'Leary

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico wants to introduce Will to all his friends. Even the giant hellhound.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Meeting Mrs. O'Leary

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 19 – “God, you are so fucking cute.”

Nico was a stubborn person by default and for the most part believed he didn’t belong at camp. He imposed self-exile multiple times in the past, so Will was pleasantly surprised when Nico decided to stick around. And he was even more surprised when Nico accepted him as a friend.

Nico was slowly, but surely letting Will into his life. He showed Will all his super cool underworldly tricks, all his hiding spots around camp, and sometimes invited Will to the city when he went on a McDonald’s run. But most importantly, he was including Will when hanging out with his other friends, like Jason, Percy, and Annabeth. He also mentioned he wanted Will to formerly meet Hazel and Reyna in the future.

It was afternoon, an hour or so before dinner at the pavilion. Him and Nico were walking across the training grounds for Will to meet another one of his ‘friends’.

Nico was knocked over by a large black mass. Will shouted in alarm, but it was only the camp’s resident hellhound. Nico flailed under Mrs. O’Leary as the hellhound tried to lick every inch of him.

He skillfully dodged a lick to his face. “Ack. I missed you too, girl.” He raised his hands and razzed her, enthusiastically petting every part of her head he could reach. Mrs. O’Leary bit at his hands playfully, though her teeth never penetrated his skin.

“Who’s a good girl?” Nico was grinning. “Who’s a good girl?”

Nico’s entire face was lighting up. Will never saw him grin so freely. His eyes danced with amusement as Mrs. O’Leary tried to lick him again. Will couldn’t help himself. “Gods, you are so fucking cute.”

Nico’s hair was matted down with hellhound slobber. He tried for a scowl, but couldn’t quite manage it. His lips curved upwards into a smile. “That’s not how most people would describe me.”

“Right, of course. You’re terrifying… and _adorable._ You’re literally playing with a hellhound like it’s a puppy.” Will grinned as Mrs. O’Leary snuck in another lick. Nico guarded his face with his arms, but she still got his cheek.

Nico groaned. “Okay, okay. Let me up. I’ve got someone to introduce you to.”

Mrs. O’Leary sat back on her haunches, her giant tail wagging and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Nico brushed himself off and gestured for Will to come over. Will did so slowly, keeping an eye on the hellhound, who looked ready to launch herself at him. Will wondered how much work it was to get her slobber off. He held out his hand to Mrs. O’Leary, who glanced towards Nico.

“Go ahead,” he said with a smile.

Mrs. O’Leary jolted forward, sniffing at his hand curiously. Then she knocked his arm out of the way with her giant nose and started sniffing his chest. Will held perfectly still as she circled around him. Once she deemed him perfectly safe, and hopefully not edible, she licked him all the way from the hip to the shoulder.

Nico snorted as Will grimaced. “I think she likes you. Why don’t you grab that shield and throw it for her?” He pointed to a very dented and chewed on shield laying on the ground nearby.

Mrs. O’Leary’s ears perked up the moment Will looked at it. He went over and picked it up. Mrs. O’Leary panted and coiled her body, ready to chase after it. Will threw it an embarrassing distance, but Mrs. O’Leary didn’t seem to mind. She snagged it out of the air and trotted over to him. Will took the drool covered shield back and threw it again. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep it up.

Nico took pity on him, taking over the shield throwing when Will’s arms started getting tired. The slobber was starting to dry, making Nico’s hair stick up hilariously. Will wanted to run his hands through it, even though he knew it would feel disgusting. Eventually, Mrs. O’Leary tired of playing fetch and opted to lumber over to them. She settled onto the ground, chewing on the shield. Nico crouched and absently ran his fingers through her fur. Will did the same. It was surprisingly soft and fluffy.

“Thanks,” Nico said quietly.

Will hummed. “For what?”

“For coming to meet Mrs. O’Leary. I know most people are scared of her, but she’s actually very friendly.” Nico scratched behind her ear. “It means a lot to me.”

Will wrapped an arm around him, despite the slobber. Nico leaned into him, smiling softly. Will wanted to kiss him. Really badly. He ran his eyes over Nico’s face, looking for somewhere that wasn’t covered in drying slobber. His left cheek was safe, and so were his lips.

“Nico.” Will curled his finger in Nico’s hair. He used his other arm around Nico’s waist to pull him closer. One of Nico’s hands went to his chest as his eyes widened. “I…” Will licked his lips, his heart pounding. He didn’t know what he would do with himself if Nico rejected him.

“ _Yes._ ” Nico breathed, already closing the space between them. Their lips connected briefly. Once. Twice. Nico pulled back, regarding Will with a smirk. “You’re really red, y’know.” Nico only had a dusting of pink over his cheeks, but judging by his shaky breaths, he was just as affected as Will was.

“Shut it.” Will kissed him again. “I’m kissing _the_ Nico di Angelo. I think I’m allowed to feel a little flustered.” Will’s hands were trembling. He was so happy he could cry.

“Idiot,” Nico said. “You’re not the only one.” He kissed Will again, then laughed shakily. “This is nice, but…” Nico pulled away and plucked at his shirt. “We’re gross.”

Will laughed.

Nico wrinkled his nose. “I need a shower.”

Will clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn’t say anything embarrassing.

Nico stood, offering Will his hand. Mrs. O’Leary was hardly paying them attention anymore, too intent on pulling a piece of wood loose of the shield.

“I should head back to my cabin. I’ll see you at dinner,” Nico said.

Will grinned. “And after dinner?”

Nico leaned up and kissed him one last time. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed! Thank you to those who sent them!


End file.
